Pandora's Box
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: She wants to pull him in that damned Pandora's box of no rest and piles of passion and forever capture him there, right at the bottom. KazuhaHeiji


**Title:** Pandora's Box

**Pairing:** Kazuha/Heiji

**Words:** 1316

**Summary:** She wants to pull him in that damned Pandora's box of no rest and piles of passion and forever capture him there, right at the bottom.

..°°..

_Yeah I'm coming apart at the seams _

_Feeling you pulling my strings _

_Waking me up _

_With a dream that's so real _

_With passionate desperate _

_Passionate desperate _

_Passionate desperate love _

**Emerson Drive;** _"Passionate desperate Love"_

_..°° .._

**Pandora's Box**

She needs to get out. She needs to do something, now, right now, this very minute, in this moment. This room of hers is too small, it's another boring afternoon that goes by slowly, too slowly and everything is always the same: too same, too small. Not just her room, the whole house, whole damn town.

_I need to get out, I can't breathe here._

Kazuha steps out right into the crisp coldness of the spring day, with air heavy and worn out and filled with the smell of fresh bread from the bakery around the corner. Someone's dog is barking in the distance, and she can hear the birds chirping on the branches above her head. The sun is still high up in the sky, a few blue and murky white clouds following after it.

She sighs with tiredness nesting in the corners of her bones.

She is restless, and she doesn't quite know why. Or maybe she does, but the real reason is _too real_ to be admitted, so she indulges in playing hide and seek with herself. Today was special though, so much special - like a book in making where with each page turned something in her grew more and more restless, resistant to the sheer sleepiness of town and the usual everyday events.

The devil stepped in her the very moment she left the school grounds, as soon as her feet passed the gate she could feel it like quick silver sneaking in through her skin and dancing seductively in her blood. Two steps further and that devilish emotion of need, of need to be empty and hollow, or maybe crazy and wild - maybe a bit of everything, has been hell bent on not leaving her alone anymore. She had enough, she needs to do something.

The routine of her life is too much the same - _same old, same old_ - beaten into a sculptured path she repeats every day - sleep, school, afternoon - _so boring_ - then maybe a coffee in town, and then play-pretend you're strong enough to be a side-kick to your life long friend while hearing your heart twist and turn upside down in your chest. Sleep and repeat it all over again.

And again. And again.

_And again._

This time she sighs with a note of irritation, which slipped on the back door of her mind and rested lazily on the swings of her rattling nerves.

Kazuha sets her face into a deep scowl, crosses her hands over her chest, and looks quickly left and right before crossing the road. The lights are all red today, which suits her just fine because she has no intention of getting home soon - there's nothing to do, nothing to learn, nothing to achieve - nothing to feel. It's a matter of seconds now, she thinks, till she's in town. Just a bit more - one, two, three steps more, then the corner.

And then.. Salvation. Or damnation.

Heiji.

Going towards her. That devil from before smiles evilly, so prettily with all the white glaring teeth in the darkness of her heart, and she's beginning to feel herself lose this battle. The pictures in her head involving her and Heiji as of late are becoming more and more - just _more_. So much more that she wishes she was skinless sometimes so she couldn't feel, but still she does feel it, in such a way that just thinking about it leaves her breathless and resonating with desire.

Here he comes. All in confident strides, wide smiles and that dark, tanned skin she imagines tastes like cream on a midsummer's night.

_Heiji._

_**Heiji.**_

She doesn't know how it happened. It's like someone opened that damned Pandora's box that has been lying for centuries hidden inside of her, and now it is open - _and dammit it, finally_ - opened right now, here, she just doesn't know who lifted the lid - was it her or him or Fate or something else entirely, but still she thinks - _finally_.

Kazuha stumbles a bit, sways in her movements dazed in her drunken stupor that usually comes in tow with thinking about Heiji, and it's just a blink of an eye and it seems she's due to fall down, she can see herself on the ground again - _again?_ - but Heiji hurries in his steps and then his long, strong and muscular arms are around her.

Safe. Sound. There. Just there.

Finally.

She draws him near, or he draws her, she still doesn't know anything anymore, and frankly it matters less and less with each second in passing when his mouth is on hers suddenly, soft but harsh, somewhere between a sweet daydream and a horrible nightmare. A slow, little kiss and then another - this time fast and furious and so emotional - it almost reminds her of the rage that usually ends up with murder.

Then another, which is quite desperate and surely they are both drowning in each other, gasping hard and greedily and gripping for the last thread of sensibility in them, but failing terribly.

Kazuha opens her mouth a little more, and so does he, and then he's really kissing her this time - just like she always imagined and she can recognize and embrace the same restlessness that comes from him and she carries around so carefully like an officer. A bite, on her upper lip, lower lip, his tongue is flying across her teeth. She grabs his armpits and holds herself steady, yet she is incredibly needy and she wants to pull him in that damned Pandora's box of no rest and piles of passion and forever capture him there, just like by the storyHope is. Right at the bottom.

Keep him there forever and ever and ever and ever, never letting go. Heiji seems to read her mind - he always does that anyways - as if her agrees with her, he grabs her neck, twirls his fingers around in her hair and pulls her even closer, so close that she can feel his heart beating inside her, can feel his breaths filling her lungs and she can feel them become everything perfect in that moment.

Kazuha reaches out and treads her arms around his neck, and his shoulders as if she wants to root him to the ground, but his ears are cold to the touch, and so are hers - _that she knows_ - everything is heating up bit by bit, and Kazuha feels like she's going to be burned alive and closes her eyes for a swift moment.

To kiss him.

More - more - _more._

She opens her eyes again and Heiji is looking at her strangely, surprised, with eyes wide open in wonder and a trickle of embarrassment, but with a flare of recognition and approval. Still, the ends of his mouth quirk a little as if he's expecting something and nothing at all. Then he smiles, all predatory and clouded in secrets, taps her nose and winks at her.

And he's gone. Kazuha is left standing there.

How cold it is suddenly.

Pandora's box closes again with a sound tap of the lid sliding back in place, so harsh in sound and so loud it's pierces her ears just as she sits up in her bed, bathed in sweat and slight terror, but with a million dollars smile on her face.


End file.
